When nothing compares to you
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: When one boy loves another, but fate interfere's and gives the right of Veela commitment to the victorious best friend, only dire consequences can come of it, right?


A sudden sense of doom floated like a summers dress over Harry as he continued with heavy pacing towards Dumbledore's office. He had no clue as to why the old man, nor Harry's friends were absent from dinner that night and he felt even more baffled when Dobby popped up beside him to (seemingly) demand the young Potter's presence in the Headmasters office right away.

So as he walked with slight hesitance towards the strikingly beautiful gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's age old office, he felt slightly nauseous at the contents within the room that would be awaiting him.

Sullenly he whispered the memorized password, which escaped his lips without Harry's knowing as waves of nervousness wiped away any calm he previously held, and as the sea of battle raged inside he felt the sudden urge to retreat to anything destined for him.

As he opened the door, after a quick knock, which separated him with whatever was on the other side, a sudden hush came over the room to which Harry reacted with a demanding 'What the hell is going on?'

There stood Dumbledore, the respected friends of Harry which with him filled the Gryffindor trio and Remus Lupin with a rather grave look on his face. At this, Harry knew whatever news was waiting for him to retrive intended to be a message of bad.

"He hasn't returned has he?" Harry asked with a slight tremble in his voice. Hermione let out a choked sob whilst shaking her head, and all Harry could do was look on in dark wonder.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "There was an incident earlier today… I think it best you sit down." Dumbledore motioned to the seat in front of him, to which Harry complied with the gesture and waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue.

"Before I continue, I wish you too know this wasn't your fault and any attempts to stop the consequences of what happened today would ultimately end dire.

"Mister Malfoy," Harry's head shot up at that, why would Dumbledore be sitting here without the magical radiance he usually emitted and Hermione sobbing, be telling Harry about Draco? "It seems he came into his inheritance a short while ago. The Veela bloodline within his family was activated on his birthday and it seems to me not long after that he found his mate." Dumbledore intended for the news to sink in a little, but Harry moved his head forward, eyebrows raised, impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed, a tear falling down his cheek softly. Harry had never seen Dumbledore less than extremely strong but now… now it seems as if this was to be the breaking of one of Harry's most treasured friends. "Harry," Dumbledore choked, "His intended was you…"

"So this incident?" Harry began with a slight raised note in his voice, slight disbelieving of the information just passed onto him, "I expect Draco went on a mad rampage killing off random Hufflepuff's here and there, yes?" Harry went to laugh, but as he did so a noise from beside him made him jump un fashionably.

"You!" Ron shouted, "His intended was you!" Ron pointed a finger at his friend, whilst the red-heads eyes popped wide from his head and red waves of energy could be seen radiating off him. "No Harry, he didn't kill random Hufflepuff's," Ron spat with a venom no one could ever have imagined, and Harry for all the times he had fought off Voldemort or lived under Snape's callous scrutiny had never heard a tone like that in Ron's voice at that moment. "He killed himself! Because of you."

And those little words were enough to make Harry feel the weight of the world on his shoulders once again, but now a half of his constant strength was taken from him and the burden didn't seem like it could be shifted. Harry did the only thing he could do at that moment; He fought back like the good little warrior he had taught himself to be.

Standing up with determination in his actions, Harry raised a hand with a pointed finger and jabbed it at Ron's puffed chest, "And what, dear friend, would you care about _Malfoy_?"

This was the point that Hermione stepped in, and Harry almost sighed in relief as she pushed the two Gryffindor's apart. "Harry," She started with something akin to hatred in her voice and at that moment Harry knew he was truly alone, "Your so dense! Couldn't you tell they were together?"

"He was mine!" Ron shouted, his eyes allowing un-shed tears to protrude his strong exterior, "I loved… he loved…" Ron broke down crying, his knees giving way despite the efforts Hermione gave to hold him up.

"Ron!" Harry yelped as he ran towards his friend in a humble act to hold his friend till he finished his crying, after that he would deal with whatever cards Ron decided to draw. However Ron seemed to have his own ideas, and as Harry crouched down beside him the red-head pushed Harry on his back and stood, menacingly above the boy-who-fought-and-conquered, only to spit at Harry.

" 'I shall not, I will not and I cant Ron,' He said to me, 'Live with the filth that plagued me for so long and took all the glorious elements from you!'"

"Dumbledore! Moony," Harry choked out, "Why are you allowing this?" He looked, as best he could, towards his guardians, his family, his lifelines but nothing but nothing could be seen.

"Harry fucking Potter," Ron growled out, "I hate you!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh but it was…" Hermione cut in, her usually friendly self replaced with something Harry couldn't recognise within his female friend.

"You steal everything, have everything, are everything and the one thing I ever thought was truly mine was but a façade of something you once again own!" Ron hollered. "Your going to die soon, without him. Your going to die and here I will be, alone as always."

Finally, Harry thought, A weakness from Ron. Pushing himself from the floor Harry looked to each occupant in the room, his back straightening as he did so. "To die was all I ever wished for…"

"Well it should have been you that flung yourself off that tower Harry, not him. Not my love…"

"Oh come off it Ron," Harry sneered, "You know full well that Veela can only love one. If I was his intended then he always loved me, he never ever loved you."

This did nothing to hinder Ron's arrogance, his obliviousness, "He told me he loved me, and for all his faults there was nothing but honesty within him!" Ron pulled forth a letter from his pocket and shoved it at Harry, who tried to read it but his attention was marred by more yelling from Ron, "It says, 'I shall always, forever and with eternal grace love you. My heart, my soul and my core being is with you. But my mind, my security and my passion tells me death now is only the way out, and after death so it shall be, with you.

" 'I will not live a lie, dear Ron, I shall only be myself. My desire, my strength and my potential shall not be broken by the liar within Potter, I shall not let him do to me as he did to you. I'm dead now, but I still love you.'"

The rain was subtly falling outside, and Harry could feel the heavens opening waiting to give him a space there. Harry nodded, knowing it was all over and with the epitome of fear laying within him he swallowed his pride, "If I shall die then let it be. Thank you for everything. My friends, my confidents, my family."

And with that, Harry left the room behind and made his way to the rain.

XxXxXx

__

Hope you like this fic so far. Im not to sure of how long it will end up being, but I know there will be some surprises within it.

It was random, I know.

Ashes of Stars


End file.
